


Panties

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do the morning after sex? Peel your panties off your boyfriend to blow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

Sun filtered in from the gap in the sun-blocking curtains. Wash draped his arm over his eyes to keep the sun out of his eyes, rolling over. Felix was sleeping face down next to him, hugging his pillow with a small drool spot forming.  
Wash let his left hand leave his face and trace the muscles of Felix’s back, allowing them to move further down his back. He toyed with the waistband of his boxers, then pressed the palm of his hand against Felix’s hip to shake him awake.  
Felix murmured his hello, tightening his grip on his pillow before releasing it and facing Wash. Felix soon realized where Wash’s hand was and his eyes widened, moving away from the touch.  
"What’s wrong?" Wash asked, confused by Felix’s reaction.  
"Nothing. Just. Nothing."  
"Bullshit nothing. What’s wrong?" Wash persisted.  
"I just—-"  
"What?"  
"—never took the panties off from yesterday." A blush crept across Felix’s tanned skin, covering his neck and upper chest.  
"Oh come on," Wash urged, flipping Felix onto his back, moving between his legs, "I bet you look adorable in them. Stop being so embarrassed of this."  
Felix squeaked in reply as Wash slipped his fingers under the elastic of the waistband, pulling the fabric down and off him.  
"See, I never saw pink as your color. Especially not pastel pink. The lace trim is a nice touch. Really, with how aggressive you are to have me fuck you all the time, the shyness here is rather nice too."  
Felix looked away, willing Wash’s watchful gaze to be a little less penetrating. Not to say this wasn’t thrilling, but being on the receiving end of the scrutiny was not what Felix had planned for the day.  
Felix was snapped from his thoughts when he felt pressure form against the satin of the panties, dampening the front of them… No, he’s not. Wash licked the fabric of the panties, the smile caught with a devilish gleam as he saw Felix press into the contact. Felix’s hips rose to meet Wash’s mouth as the wet spot grew larger and a stiffness grew under it.  
"This certainly shows me a whole new side of you," Wash teased as he pulled the front of the panties down to free Felix from their confines. Felix gasped as Wash pulled him into his mouth, the softness of the pink satin still encasing him everywhere but where Wash was devouring him. Felix pressed his hips up, desperate for more contact, more friction, but Wash pushed his hips back down, holding them steady. Felix whimpered at Wash’s assertiveness, humming his appreciation as his orgasm continued to build.  
Wash could sense Felix didn’t have much time left as he flattened his tongue against his shaft and came up, keeping much of his attention on the gentle suction he was using. Felix lost control at that moment, losing himself in sensation. Wash teasingly licked the lip, taking with it a drop of saltiness that he had just experienced before replacing the panties to cover Felix again.  
Felix frowned at the sticky state that Wash was leaving him in.  
"Now I have to do laundry."


End file.
